The collapsible container of the prior art has little inconvenience when in use. However, when it is emptied, collapsed and transported somewhere, there is the drawback that the bottom plate is often detached from the wall adjacent thereto.
Such a drawback originates from the fact that the bottom plate is not interlocked with the wall plate adjacent thereto if the container is collapsed and transported somewhere.